Ein schmaler Grat
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Ein geplanter Überfall wird vom Orden des Phönix verhindert ... Ein Todesser sieht keinen Ausweg mehr ... Jedes weitere Wort wäre noch zu viel ... Dark .. AU ... möglicherweise Slash
1. Kapitel 0 Vorwort

**_Storytitel: _Ein schmaler Grat **

_**Disclaimer: „**Harry Potter" und alle zugehörigen Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling. Diese Geschichte hier gehört Reditus Mortis und darf ohne mein Einverständnis nicht anderweitig veröffentlicht werden._

**Autor:** Reditus Mortis (_lantashgmx.de__) _

**Rating:** M und AU

**Inhalt:** Jedes Wort wäre hier zuviel

**Warnungen:** Hmm .. es könnte Slash werden (ok wohl eher es wird mit Sicherheit irgendwann Slashig … wer mich kennt, der weiß das ich das einfach liebe! Und … auch Dark)

**Anmerkungen:** Die Idee zu dieser Story schwirrt mir schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf herum, doch habe ich es erst jetzt geschafft sie in Worte zu fassen. War ne ganze Zeitlang krank und wirklich besser geht's mir jetzt auch nicht, aber wenigstens hab ich heute die Ruhe und den klaren Kopf für gefunden, ein wenig zu schreiben.

**Wann es weitergeht:** Das hängt zum einen davon ab wie es mir gesundheitlich geht (was genau sag ich mal nicht, außer das es sehr schlauchend ist und sich hinzieht und halt auf und ab geht und ich daher nicht sagen kann, wann und wie oft ich zum tippen komme, oder den Kopf dafür hab) und zum anderen, ob ihr überhaupt wollt das ich weiter schreibe. Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, in denen ihr mir eure Meinungen mitteilt.

Mein Dank insbesonders gilt **Mazipaan „Mein fremdes Kind"** und **Imobilus „Rettung aus der Zukunft"**_ deren FFs ich euch nur wärmstens empfehlen kann! Sie sind beide einfach nur PHANTASTISCH! Von zwei einmaligen Autorinnen geschrieben. __J _


	2. Kapitel 1 Ohne Ausweg

**Ein schmaler Grat **

Kapitel 1 – Ohne Ausweg 

Mit einem Plopp disapparierte ein weiterer Todesser aus der ursprünglichen Vierergruppe, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wollte er doch nicht wie seine beiden Kollegen zuvor niedergestreckt werden. Ein anderer lag – der Blutlache nach die sich um seinen Kopf herum gebildet hatte wohl eindeutig tot – wie eine hingeworfene Puppe regungslos in der verschmutzten Gasse in welcher der Kampf stattfand. Einzig die knochenweiße Maske stach aus dem schwarz der Kleidung, dem rot des Blutes und dem grauen Schmutz um ihn herum hervor.

Nun stand nur noch einer. Eine dunkle Gestalt in schwarzen Roben, schwarzem Umhang und was umso erschreckender war, silberner Maske, die besagte das er im Gegensatz zu zwei der Anderen zum Inneren Kreis Voldemorts gehörte. Kein Wunder also das er noch stand. Auch wenn der andere mit einer silbernen Maske verhüllte Zauberer nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatte und gleich nach ihrem Eintreffen von einem Fluch niedergestreckt worden war.

Ob dieser nur bewusstlos, oder gar tot war wusste der noch stehende und weiter Flüche auf seine Gegner schleudernde Todesser nicht. Doch hatte er nicht vor das Risiko einzugehen und zu riskieren das dieser gefangen genommen wurde. Nicht von den Leuten des Ordens, die ihn nun langsam aber sicher einzukreisen begannen.

Langsam, unausweichlich wurde er immer weiter zurückgedrängt, bis er schließlich mit der Ferse gegen den Arm des zu Beginn zu Boden gegangenen Mannes stieß, welcher sich jedoch auch daraufhin nicht weiter rührte. Ein Umstand der den alle Hände voll zu tun habenden Todesser flüchtig annehmen ließ, das dieser wohl auch tot und verloren war.

‚Eine Schande, solche Verschwendung. Vater hätte den Giftmischer eben nicht mitschicken sollen.', überlegte der junge Todesser, während er sich duckte um einem Impedimenta auszuweichen und im Gegenzug gerade noch einen: „Enervate!", dem Lähmzauber entgegensetzen konnte, der diesen aufhob, ehe er ihn treffen und handlungsunfähig machen konnte.

Kurz darauf musste er sich mit einem laut gerufenen Protego auch schon wieder gegen zwei weitere gegen ihn gerichtete Flüche schützen, dabei nun nicht einmal mehr dazu kommend selbst einen Gegenfluch zu schleudern, der seine Gegner wenn schon nicht vertrieben, dann doch zumindest dezimiert hätte.

Aber so viel Glück war ihm einfach nicht vergönnt und sein Pech nahm noch weiter zu, als er einen dumpfen Druck über sich spürte, der ihm anzeigte, das ein Apparationsschild über ihm errichtet worden war und er nun nicht einmal mehr durch Disapparieren fliehen konnte.

Schweißfeucht, aber dennoch entschlossen griff er seinen schmalen aus Kirschholz und Testhralherzphaser bestehenden Zauberstab fester, nicht willens sich, auch wenn es aussichtslos schien, einfach so geschlagen zu geben. 

Nein er würde niemals aufgeben!

Plötzlich merkte er dass keine weiteren Flüche mehr gegen ihn geschleudert wurden. Seine Gegner ihn nicht weiter angriffen, sondern stumm und ihre Zauberstäbe drohend auf ihn gerichtet haltend, um ihn herumstanden, wie als würden sie auf etwas warten.

„Gib auf! Du hast keine Chance … kannst nicht entkommen! Das muss dir doch klar sein!", rief da ein Mann mit schwarzen, strubbligen Haaren und braunen, vor entschlossener Härte schimmernden braunen Augen. Ein zweiter ebenfalls schwarzhaariger, aber wild gelockter Mann stand neben diesem, der dem Aussehen nach nur ein Black sein konnte. Und da es nur einen Black gab der aus der Art schlug – und noch lebte – konnte es sich dabei nur um Sirius Black handeln, womit der Rufer niemand anderes als James Potter, Auror und erbittertster Widersacher des Dunklen Lords sein konnte. 

„Niemals!", schrie er zurück, dabei seinen Zauberstab noch fester umklammernd, um zu verhindern das dieser ihm aus den immer glitschiger werdenden Fingern rutschte. Doch wagte er es nicht auf seine nur mühsam ruhig gehaltene Hand zu blicken, um ja nicht zu verpassen was die Ordensleute taten. ‚War wohl doch kein Schweiß ….', sinnierte er dabei flüchtig, den Gedanken aber wie alle anderen beiweite fegend, gab es gerade jetzt doch Wichtigeres auf das er sich konzentrieren musste.

„Du bist verletzt … vom Kampf geschwächt. Lass es nicht zum Äußersten kommen!", rief ein weiterer Mann, dünn mit braunem Haar in dem sich einige wenige graue Strähnen zeigten, die so gar nicht zu dem jungen und irgendwie sanftmütig wirkendem Gesicht passen wollten, aus dem ihn zwei Bernsteinfarbene Augen fast schon flehend entgegenstarrten.

Ja er war verletzt. Seinen rechten Arm konnte er überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen, aufgrund eines Fluches der seine rechte Schulter getroffen hatte und ihn dazu zwang seinen Zauberstab in der Linken zu halten, mit der er zwar auch zaubern konnte, aber bei weitem nicht so schnell wie mit der Rechten, seiner eigentlichen Zauberstabhand.

Auch spürte er wie ihm etwas ins linke Auge tropfte und auch heftiges blinzeln nicht wirklich half, seine Sicht zu verbessern.

Dennoch hatte er bis jetzt standgehalten und er dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran aufzugeben, oder sich gar in die Hände des verhassten Phönixordens zu begeben.

Er wusste dass er verloren hatte. Wusste das es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab, hier heil heraus zukommen.

Ebenso wie er wusste das der Orden Mittel und Wege hatte, die Informationen die er diesen gewiss nicht freiwillig geben würde, aus ihm herauszupressen. Veritasserum zum Beispiel. Dem konnte selbst er sich nicht entziehen. Jedenfalls nicht so einfach und erst recht nicht in dem geschwächten Zustand in dem er sich gerade befand.

Langsam richtet er seinen Zauberstab gegen sich selbst, dabei die erst verwirrten, dann entsetzten Blicke der ihn eingekreist habenden Zauberer und Hexen ignorierend, wovon nicht zuletzt der Braunhaarige der zuvor schon sein Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte, nun ein lautes: „Tu es nicht! So muss es doch nicht enden!", schrie, doch egal was sie taten, er wäre schneller und dem entsetzten Blick aus den Bernsteinfarbenen Augen die ihn mit ihrer Intensität in ihren Bann zu schlagen drohten nach, wusste der Rufer dies auch ganz genau.

Nein – er hatte keine andere Wahl, wollte er verhindern das man das was er wusste – und das war eine Menge – gegen den Dunklen Lord, seinen Vater einsetzen würde. Etwas das er niemals zulassen würde.

Die ersten Silben des Todesfluches hatten bereits seine Lippen verlassen, als ihn etwas von hinten traf. Aus einer Richtung in der es nichts gab, außer einer Mauer in seinem Rücken und … den vermeintlich toten Giftmischer Voldemorts.

TBC … ?


	3. Kapitel 2 Verräter und Verratener

**Kapitel 2 – Verräter und Verratener **

Severus Snape.

Das letzte was der zu Boden gehende Todesser dachte war, dass er mit seinem Misstrauen dem in Hogwarts als Lehrer tätigen Zaubertrankmeister gegenüber wohl doch Recht gehabt hatte, dem sein Vater unverständlicherweise immer wieder aufs Neue zu trauen schien.

Viel Zeit konnte nicht vergangen sein, als er wieder zu sich kam – an einen Stuhl gefesselt wie er sehr schnell feststellen musste.

Doch hütete er sich davor zu zeigen das er bereits wieder zu sich gekommen war. Wollte erst mehr erfahren … seine Chancen abwägen.

Entweder zur Flucht, oder einer anderen Möglichkeit, den sicherlich auf ihn zukommenden Verhören auf Dauer zu entrinnen.

„Nehmt ihm doch endlich diese vermaledeite Maske ab!", erklang die Stimme eine älteren Frau, rechts vorne von ihm. Doch hob er seinen Kopf nicht, um nicht zu verraten, das er sie verstanden hatte.

Er spürte Hände die nach ihm griffen, nicht sanft – wozu auch. Er wäre es an Ihrer Stelle gewiss auch nicht gewesen. Sie zogen ihm die Kapuze, dann die silberne Maske vom Gesicht, doch noch immer rührte er sich nicht. Ließ sich nichts anmerken … lauschend ... .ausharrend … auf seine Gelegenheit zu handeln wartend.

„Endlich haben wir einen von _Denen_!", erklang die Stimme von Alastor Moody, wie er nur zu genau erkannte, hatte er den Aurorenveteranen doch auch schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung erkannt. Vater hatte ihm schließlich gezeigt, vor wem er sich besonders in Acht nehmen musste. Nur das dies nicht geholfen hatte … nicht mit dem Verräter in seinem Rücken.

Erneut näherten sich ihm Schritte, wurde ihm in die roten Haare gegriffen und sein Kopf nach hinten gezogen, sein Mund aufgezwungen und _Etwas _eingeflößt. Seine Kehle herab gestrichen, so das er gezwungen war zu schlucken … und nun auch nach außen hin wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Hustend, würgend, schüttelte er sich, versuchte seinen Kopf fortzudrehen, das seine Kehle hinab rinnende wieder auszuwürgen. Doch wurde er gehalten … von zwei weitern Armen, die ihn nun von hinten fest umschlangen, zudrückten … während der Erste, der bereits zuvor seinen Kopf nach hinten gezogen hatte, dies nun nur noch fester tat, was ihn von Schmerz und Sinnlosigkeit weitere Bewusstlosigkeit vorzugaukeln, schließlich doch die Augen öffnen ließ. Seinen Gegner … einen von ihnen ... genau in das über ihm gebeugte Gesicht blicken ließ, das nun einen Ausdruck von – konnte es tatsächlich Schrecken sein? – trug.

Sein Kopf wurde ebenso abrupt wie er nach hinten gerissen worden war wieder losgelassen, während er sich fragte, was das für ein Zeug gewesen war, das sie ihm eingeflößt hatten.

Als es ihm gelang seinen Blick wieder zu fokussieren, sah er nicht nur in dem einen Gesicht – in dem von James Potter – diesen Ausdruck von entsetztem Unglauben, sondern auch in denen seiner Freunde und einiger anderer aus dem Phönixorden.

Es war Sirius Black – der Blutsverräter – der die erste Frage stellte: „Wer bist du?"

„Jamal.", kam es, ehe er es verhindern, oder die Worte auch nur zurückhalten konnte und er wusste nun, was sie hm eingeflößt hatten. Veritaserum.

Er fluchte und der Hass und der Abscheu der nun in seinen Augen stand und in seinem Innersten brannte, war nicht nur in seinen Wutfunkelnden grünen Augen deutlich zu sehen.

Es war dieser Bernsteinäugige Lupin der die nächste Frage stellte: „Wer sind deine Eltern?"

Jamal schwieg, biss sich so fest auf die Zunge, das er Blut schmeckte, während er spürte wie _Etwas _sich zwischen ihm und die zu gebende Antwort schob. Wie die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums bei Verweigerung einer Antwort ihren Verlauf nahm, ihm das Gefühl gab zu ersticken und als das nichts half, ihm Schmerzen bereitete … Qualen die in seinem Kopf begannen … seine Nervenbahnen erfassten und ihn sich in stummen Qualen zusammenkrümmen ließ. Soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen. 

Er konnte nicht antworten. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte – was er nicht tat – könnte er es nicht. Nur das es normalerweise keine Rolle spielte ob jemand wollte oder nicht wollte, sondern man einfach gezwungen war … oder wurde, so wie jetzt. Nur das sein Vater dafür gesorgt hatte, mit ihrer beider Blut, das er auf _Diese _Frage niemals würde unter Zwang antworten können. Eine Prozedur, die sich leider nicht auf die Beantwortung anderer Bereiche ausweiten ließ.

Er begann sich in seinen Fesseln zu winden, zu zucken, sich in stummer Agonie zu krümmen, bis die Umstehenden endlich zu begreifen schienen und eine andere Frage gestellt wurde. Eine gegen deren Beantwortung er nicht mit seinem Leben gefeit worden war.

Diesmal war es Potter selbst der die Frage stellte: „Wer war deine Mutter?" 

„Li ans …", kam es mit blutigem Ausfluss vermischt au seinem Mund, kaum verständlich, da er sich doch fester auf die Zunge gebissen hatte, als zuvor von ihm erhofft.

Doch schien es genügt zu haben – den geschockten Gesichtern nach zu beurteilen um sich herum und dem Entsetzen, das er besonders auf James Potters Gesicht wieder fand.

-------

TBC


End file.
